Blog użytkownika:Tysek10/Fanfik
Był piękny słoneczny dzień jak to w Equestrii. Nic nie zagłuszało ćwierkania ptaków. Rainbow jak zwykle chciała się bawić z chociaż jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek. Poszła do cukrowego kąciku spotkać się z Pinkie Pie. - Hej, Pinkie, porobimy nasze żarty kucykom? - powiedziała do przyjaciółki ucieszona Dash. - Heja Dashie! Niestety dzisiaj nie mogę. Muszę zrobić jedzenie na urodziny Księżniczki Cadance. - No dobra, rozumiem. Praca przede wszystkim. A więc Dash szła tak i spotkała Twilight. - O, Rainbow, cześć. Chciałaś wyporzyczyć następną część “Dzielnej Do”? - powiedziała Twilight - Hejka, Twi. Jeszcze nie, bo zostały mi jeszcze dwa rozdziały. Chciałam, żebyś się poszła ze mną bawić. Dzisiaj taki piękny dzień. - Ach, akurat dzisiaj? Księżniczka Celestia powiedziała mi, że mam dziś zrobić plan na urodziny Księżniczki Cadance. - Czyli ty też pracujesz? No, to miłego planowania. Chwilę później A więc Rainbow podchodzi do Rarity. - Rainbow Dash! Nie pozwole, żeby ktoś zniszczył tą kreację. Och, więcej rubinów. Mam duużo pracy! Nie podchodź, zniszczysz kreację! - jednorożec opowiedział, gdy tylko zobaczył Rainbow. - Kto jeszcze został? A no tak, Fluttershy. - Rainbow Dash pomyślała Fluttershy tak jak reszta pracowała. Więc Rainbow Dash poszła do ostatniego kandydata - Applejack. - Siema, AJ, pościgamy się trochę w tak ładny dzień? I prooosze, tylko nie mów, że masz pracę! - Tak właściwie to mam, ale akurat zaczęła się moja przerwa. Big Macintosh będzie teraz pracował, a nie ja więc mam godzinę. - odpowiedziała piegowata klaczka do przyjaciółki - Wreszcie! Wiesz, mam do wymyślenia taką jedną akrobację na urodziny Księżniczki Cadance. Pomożesz? - Pewnie - To chodź na Wzgórze Celestii. Chwilę później. - Widzisz, tam stoi imprezowa armata pożyczona od Pinkie. Ty musisz skoczyć z tej platformy zostawiając za sobą serpentyny. Przy armacie leży materac, do którego masz trafić i przycisnąć ten guzik, który wystrzeli iprezowe dekoracje i mnie przy okazji, bo będę w środku . Ja będę lecieć z taką prędkością, że zostawię za sobą tęczę. Będę wirować w powietrzu. Na koniec rozpędzę się tak, że zrobię ponaddźwiękowe bum na wielki finał rozpoczęcia imprezy. Próbujemy? - ciagnęła cały czas pegazica. ''-'' No, raczej! Lubię wyzwania, Dash, ale w tym jest jeden taki haczyk. Jeśli skoczę, to nie polecę jak chcesz, tylko spadnę na twarz. Spójrz na mnie. To jest trik dla dwóch pegazów, a ja skrzydeł nie mam. Wybierz co innego, bo to jest niewykonalne, albo załatw sobie pegaza''. Masz przecież dużo przyjaciół w tej akademii Wonderbolts. - Ale księżniczka poprosiła nas! Co mam niby zrobić, wyczarować ci skrzydła rogiem którego nie mam? Twi nawet nie umie, a ty takich wiochowatych motylich skrzydeł chyba nie chcesz. - No tak, wymyślę coś. Na razie się pobawmy razem. Klaczki bawiły się razem, aż Applejack powiedziała: - Muszę iść, bo zaczynam pracę za 10 minut. To pa! Miło było. Jutro sobota, czyli dzień bez pracy, więc mogę z tobą spędzić calutki dzień. - Na razie, AJ. Tylko coś wymyśl! - Wymyślę, Dash. I tak piegowata klaczka pomknęła ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Nie było nic, tylko usmiech na twarzy dwóch przyjaciółek przez miło spędzony czas. Po skończonej pracy Applejack poszła spać. Była szczęśliwa, ale nie spodziewała się swojej niezwykłej przyszłości. Nazajutrz o drugiej w nocy Apple Bloom przyszła do pokoju siostry, żeby poinformować o złym śnie. Musiała co prawda szturchać Applejack wiele razy, żeby ta wreszcie się obudziła. Kiedy jej się to udało, o mało zawału nie dostała. - Co, Apple Bloom. Nie ma jeszcze trzeciej nad ranem! - wykrzyknęła AJ Chwilę później zobaczyła siostrę, jak gniotła jej dywan z przerażenia. - Siostro, ty, ty... - Nie mogła nic wykrztusić AB - Uuu, przestraszyłaś się mnie, no już, sama wiesz, że potrafię być grymaśna, a teraz połuż się do mnie i się nie bój. - Nie chodzi o to! - A o co? - Nie boli cię grzbiet? - Nie, a co? - To co za małe skrzydła jak u Scootaloo?! - Co?! Ahh, dobra, nie żartuj sobie, siostra. Pegazem nie jestem, pogódź się z tym. AB pokazała AJ lustro. - AAA!!! Co to jest?! Mój silny grzbiet ma jakieś wyrostki! - Tak właściwie to są skrzydła. - O, nie, Twilight raz opowiadała o kucyku, który zmienił rasę. Także miał piątkę przyjaciół. Nigdy nie odkrył, jak to się stało. Do tego dochodziły: ból głowy, wiercenie się, koszmary, bolący grzbiet lub czoło i zapomnienie zeszłej nocy. Apple Bloom? Chyba nie możesz dziś ze mną spać. - Nieeee... - Masz, trzymaj tego misia, pomoże ci przezwyciężyć strach, a teraz idź do łóżka dla twojego, dobra? - Nie wiem... - Może przyśni Ci się, jaki dostaniesz znaczek? - No, dobra I tak Apple Bloom poszła do swojego łóżka. W całej Equestrii wszyscy spali. Applejack miała wszystkie objawy. Klaczka miała najgorszą noc w życiu. Wreszcie nastała 6 rano i AJ była bardzo zmęczona. Objawy na szczęście ustały, gdy ta się obudziła - Na szczęście dzisiaj sobota, dzień bez pracy. Czas wyjść, pomóc dziewczynom. Do urodzin księżniczki zostało tylko 6 dni! Applejack spogląda w lustro. - Aaaaa!!! Co to za wielkie pierzaste muskularne skrzydła?! (wychodząc z pokoju) Apple Bloom! To nie jest śmieszne! Przykleić własnej siostrze tekturę i obkleić ją piórami, też coś. Wchodzi do pokoju siostry. - Tłumacz się teraz ty mój mały (zauważa, że Apple Bloom jeszcze śpi) słodko śpiący urwisie... Apple Bloom się budzi. - Cześć Applejack. Wybacz, spałam jak kamień. - AB zauważa siostrę - Ach tak, no to skoro tak spałaś, to kiedy miałaś czas przykleić mi TO? Apple Bloom spada z łóżka. Kiedy łapie równowagę mówi: - To nie ja! Ty nic nie pamiętasz? Dzisiaj w nocy wystawały ci z grzbietu małe skrzydełka. Sama mi opowiadałaś o objawach. Jednym z nich było zapomnienie akcji z zeszłej nocy. - AB, to może być to! Tylko muszę jakoś powiedzieć przyjaciółkom, że nie mogę z nimi się dziś spotkać. Tylko jak... - Może li- - Już wiem! Może napiszę list! - To chciałam- Przerwała, ponieważ zauważyła, że siostra już nie jest w jej pokoju. - Zobaczmy papier, papier, gdzie jest papier. AJ znajduje papier. - Teraz pióro... - Siema AJ! Klaczka zlękła się ponieważ usłyszała znajomy głos. Była to jej przyjaciółka Rainbow Dash siedząca w oknie jej pokoju. - To jak? Wymyśliłaś coś przez noc? - powiedziała do Applejack RD. - Eeeee - odrzekła przyjaciółce na w pół sparaliżowana klaczka. - Co z toba? Nie wymyśliłaś nic? Jeśli tak to powiedz. Nie będę zła, obiecuję. - Rainbow Dash, tak właściwie to mam, ale... - Ale...? - Leć beze mnie. Dogonię cię. - Jak chcesz. Kiedy pegaz zniknął w obłokach, AJ wstała i założyła na siebie płaszcz, który zakrywa jej skrzydła. O dziwo pióro było w tej samej szafie, gdzie płaszcz, więc piegowata klaczka napisała list. Po napisaniu poszła na Wzgórze Celestii i tam spotkała Rainbow. - No wreszcie! Ile można czekać na kucyka, który mógł by konkurować ze mną w szybkości? Applejack nie łatwo kłamać, ale jednak pocąc się mówi: - Prze-praszam cię. App-le Bloom pyta-ła się o to, ja-ki wyjdzie jej zna-aczek - Dobra, rozumiem. To tylko dziecko. Ja mam tak samo ze Scootaloo, która ostatnio nie odstępuje mnie na krok. A tak w ogóle, to co wymyśliłaś na urodziny Księżniczki? - Rainbow, mam coś, co pomoże nam z tym twoim numerem. Nie przeraź się. - Spoko, zrobiłam w życiu wiele szalonych rzeczy. Mów śmiało :) Applejack zdejmuje płaszcz. - Łał... Co to?! - Zapytała się oszołomiona RD. Wkrótce doszła do normy - Chciałam się zapytać jak ty zrobiłaś skrzydła, ale coś mi się wydaje... Zmierzmy skrzydła. Kucyki przykładają skrzydła do siebie. - Tak myślałam... Jak ty zrobiłaś TAKIE DUŻE skrzydła?! - kończyła Rainbow. - Nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet skąd mam skrzydła, więc nie rozmawiajmy o wielkości. - Lepiej chodźmy z tym do Twilight. - Czekaj! Na pewno Twilight będzie chciała usunąć mi te skrzydła... a ja... ja chcę być pegazem. - Naprawdę? To fajnie! Pokaż jak latasz! - Eee, jak się lata? - Nie wiesz? Wystarczy, że będziesz machać skrzydłami. - Spróbuję... AJ zaczyna machać skrzydłami nierówno i wzlatuje na półtora metra, ale spada po chwili. - Ach, nie karz mi znowu tego przerabiać!!! Znaczy... Fluttershy to już mówiłam i nie chcę tego powtarzać. Ona nie rozumie podstaw! - Powiedz, może ja zrozumiem. - Eee, musisz machać dwoma skrzydłami w jednym rytmie. - Aaa, to było tak od razu! Applejack macha skrzydłami równo i tym razem wzlatuje na siedem metrów i mówi: - Hahaha! Ja latam! Ty tam wygląsz jak mała mróweczka! RD wzlatuje na siedem i pół metra. - A jak teraz? mogę cię pogłaskać cię po grzywie, maluutka. Haha! AJ wzlatuje na osiem metrów. - A teraz już nie! Kucyki tak latały, dopóki wzleciały na wysokość trzydziestu metrów i nagle zauważyły chmurę. Piegowata klaczka nie chciała wlecieć w chmurę, ale RD złapała ją za kopyto i leciała prosto na nią. - Aaa, nie, chmura!!! Chmura zatyka oczy, a ja nie chcę spaść z tej wysokości! Puszczaj mnie! Rainbow była głucha na wrzaski AJ i przyłożyła w chmurę z całej siły. - Aaaaaa!!! Ja spadam!!! Ratunk... - Hahaha, widziałaś swoją minę? - tarzała się po chmurze Dash. Applejack przez chwilę była zła, ale szybko się zaczęła śmiać. Była najszczęśliwsza na świecie, że do latania dochodzi jeszcze chodzenie po chmurach. Przez następne pięć dni dwie przyjaciółki bawiły się razem. Nie odnawiały kontaktów z innymi przyjaciółkami. Wreszcie się naradziły i postanowiły pokazać skrzydła Applejack innym. Nie mogły się przecież wiecznie ukrywać. Wreszcie AJ założyła płaszcz i idzie do domu Twilight. Po drodze rozmawiają. - Myślisz, że to się uda? - powiedziała Applejack - Mam nadzieję... - odrzekła Rainbow - Oby - No, oby. Nigdy nie miałam tak dobrego kompana do latania. Nagle na swojej drodze spotykają Twilight Sparkle. - Cześć dziewczyny! Nie widziałam was od poniedziałku. - zaczęła Twi - To tylko dwa dni. Bo dzisiaj jest środa, prawda? - odpowiedziała RD - Och, nie wiem, co wy takiego wciągającego robiłyście. Dzisiaj jest niedziela. - CO?! - zdziwiły się dwa ‘pegazy’ - No tak. Rozumiem, czemu się nie widywałyśmy. Byłyście pewnie tak zajęte nad przygotowaniami. - Przy...przy...przygotowaniami? - No tak. Na urodziny księżniczki, pamiętasz? - Rainbow! Co my zrobimy?! To już jutro - rzekła przerażona Applejack - Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Chociaż czekaj... Coś mi świta.. Chwile później - Hej, Twi! Masz ty jakieś ciekawe książki w tej torbie? - Niestety nic z “Dzielnej Do”, więc nic ciekawego dla ciebie. - No to... jakie masz książki w tej torbie? - Zobaczmy. “Teoria astrofizyki”, “Magia Zaawansowana, tom 11”... RD i AJ zaczynają ziewać. …”Zmieniane rasy kucyków”, “Uchwyty na kubek - jak zamontować”... - Czekaj, czekaj - zaczynała Applejack. - Możesz powtórzyć ostatnie? - “Uchwyty na kubek - jak zamontować” - Jeszcze wcześniej - Wcześniej gramatycznie będzie przecinek... - Coś o zmienianych... - ...rasach kucyków. Tak, tam jest coś takiego. Niestety brakuje ostatniej strony. W spisie treści ta strona ma mówić, jak się zmienia rasę. - No to pa, Twilight. - O, może ta strona jest zaginiona? To takie ekstydujące! Dziewczyny? Dziewczyny? Pegazy poszły w pusty zaułek. - No i co z tym przyjęciem? Mówiłaś, że coś ci świta. - Myślałam, że chodzi o to, że stałaś się pegazem... '''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach